New Beginnings
by emerymorgana
Summary: My life is very mundane, I've always been ordinary. I read more than an average person, but that is the extent of my talents. A very brief list, I know. This is probably why I have never stood out in a crowd. I'm noticed by a select few, but that's always been okay with me. I never needed, nor did I ever want to be the center of anyone's attention. Of course, this is before I moved


**_Okay guys, these first chapters are going to be very long and boring, and I am so very sorry. I just want you all to bear with me, I promise next chapter does pick up a lot more! This is an all human fic, and it is Bella/Jasper. Sorry if you don't like it, but I am obsessed with Jasper… So all my fics will have him. He is glorious. This is rated M for language, and a little smut in later chapters. (;_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters belong to Miss Meyer. I just came up with the plot._**

 **My life is very mundane, I've always been ordinary. I read more than an average person, but that is the extent of my talents. A very brief list, I know. This is probably why I have never stood out in a crowd. I'm noticed by a select few, but that's always been okay with me. I never needed, nor did I ever want to be the center of anyone's attention. Of course, this is before I moved to the little town of Forks.**

 **Let me just rewind for a second. My name is Bella Swan. I've lived with my mom in Phoenix for the past year and a half. Before Phoenix, it was Denver, then Chicago, then Orlando, Dallas, San Diego, the list goes on. Don't ask me why we move so much, I'm not really sure why. Sometimes it could be something as tiny as a pretty picture in a magazine, to something as big as leaving town to escape an ex. My mom doesn't make the greatest choices, with men, or where we move. I digress. I'm just about to start my senior year of highschool and my mom wants to move to Florida with her new husband Phill. I like Phill and I think it is a great idea, but i just think they should have some time alone. I want to spend some time before I go off to college with my dad anyway, so it's a win-win. I'm really going to miss my very crazy, eccentric, mother.**

 **As my mom and I were saying goodbye at the airport, I couldn't help the tightening in the back of my throat. I was really going to miss her.**

 **"** **Take care of Charlie, baby, don't let him eat all that takeout junk." my mom said while her eyes started watering.**

 **"** **I will mom, you take care of yourself, and have fun in Florida. I'll call you as soon as I land," I gave her a small, half hearted smile. This was the first time I have ever left my mom alone, but knowing that she would be with Phill was comforting. I pushed my tears back and gave her a tight hug, breathing in the scent that was just, well, her. I pulled away from her and started walking toward my gate.**

 **"** **I love you, mom." I said, with a slight sniffle.**

 **"** **I love you!" my mom said while jumping up and down, trying to see me over all the people walking past, "Call me when you get to Charlie's!"**

 **I chuckled, I was positively going to miss that women.**

 **As I went through security I had to blink quickly to fight back the tears threatening to escape my eyes. I was happy I was going to live with my dad before I was done with school, he has always been a rock. He has always been in the same place, the same house, with the same job. He has always been a constant, and that's going to be great, but I was just going to miss my mom and her crazy, reckless self.**

 **I quickly found my gate and took a seat while I was waiting to board my flight, completely lost in thought. Although I had moved around a lot, I was always nervous to start a new school. Especially a school in a small town. I had been to large schools, and schools with no more than a thousand students. In the smaller schools, people always talked more. At a big school I could blend in, unnoticed. For some reason though, every time I go to a smaller school, the students decide that they need to follow my every move. I know they mean very well, and it is thoughtful, but sometimes I just want to sit at lunch with a book and be left alone. I didn't want to be the center of attention. I just wanted to fade into the background, read books, get good grades, and graduate. Of course I liked to have friends, but I liked staying at home. I didn't want to go shopping, or to parties every weekend. Going to the movies every once in awhile would suffice for me. If I thought those schools were small though, I can't imagine what it would be like with only 200 students.**

 **I sighed. This was going to be a long week. Just then I heard a woman's voice come over the intercom, announcing that my plane was boarding. I stood up, grabbing my duffle and got in line to board. When I was seated, I sat next to a sweet elder lady. She smiled the second I sat down.**

 **"** **Hello dear, why are you going to Seattle? I'm going to see my son. He's a journalist, you see, and he wants me to live with him so he could take care of me, isn't that very sweet?" she was looking at me, practically beaming, but before I could even get a word in she continued, "Don't think that I'm not capable of taking care of myself, I am, I swear. He just wants me very near him so that he can look after me. He's a journalist, you know!"**

 **The conversation continued much like this the rest of the flight home. Home. Washington is home now.**

 **When I saw my dad at the airport, I couldn't help the smile that escaped my face, even my awkward, gawky dad couldn't help but smile. When we reached each other, we traded a nice, long, and stiff hug. Charlie and I have always been two peas in a pod. We both have some trouble with affection.. Well maybe a lot of trouble.**

 **"** **How was the flight, bells?" Dad asked while picking up the one carry on I had. I already had the rest of my personal belongings sent up the previous week.**

 **"** **It was okay, I'm glad to be on solid ground though" Dad threw his arm around my we walked out I saw Margaret, as I learned was the elder womans name, waiting to get her bag. We made eye contact and smiled and waved, she returned the smile, and as she was raising her hand to wave, a gentlemen in his late 20s tapped her shoulder. She turned quickly and flung her arms around the man. I smiled at the reunion, and then looked up at my dad as he talked again.**

 **"** **So… How about The Lodge for dinner?"**

 **I chuckled, "Sounds good, dad"**


End file.
